I Hate You I Love You
by Chisaii
Summary: From recent event Naruto has been in a state depression, althought he has passed the 1st stage of Ninja School he still feels low. But, then he locks eyes with a certian raven haired boy and he hates him....Until he learns you can love what you hate....
1. Chapter 1

Caution this contain yaoi so don't flame me I warned you if you don't like it please hit the back button.

Naruto began to sink back into that deep dark emotion of depression; his body grew numb as he slid into his bed wishing he didn't exist. Things have been that way for quite sometime with no sign of it getting better seemed to hint towards change. The happy shine that was once in his eyes was slowly fading away; Naruto jumped when he heard a knock at his door. He listened as the person repeatedly knocked but he didn't want company he didn't want anyone to see him in such a miserable. He never wanted anyone to see him in a vulnerable state. The knocking died away and Naruto buried his face into his pillow. He hated most of the people around him. They treated him as if he was a plague unleashed unto the village. Women looked at him in fear his fellow classmates shunned him and call him names, girls he was liked ignored him they never noticed him at all. All he ever wanted was to be happy. None like most of his friend he had no family. No one to take care of him and tell him it would all be okay. His eyes began to burn and his cheeks grew hot.

_"Crying is for the weak, I'm stronger then that"_ He tired to convince himself over and over again. But, he couldn't hold it in his eyes brimmed over with tears they slide down his soft peach skin. He rolled over and pulled his covers up to his neck; face soaked with fresh tear. He drifted in and out of sleep tears still flowing and finally into sleep.

-----

Naruto woke up remembering that today was the day his class was broken down into teams in which they would take part in training together for quite some time. Naruto forced himself out of bed; he groggily walked to his bathroom. Give a glance as he passed towards the toilet.

He filled his sink with water and looked at his face, the white of his eyes where a tint of red and his face was streaky from the other night. He washed his face repeatedly hoping the puffiness of his eyes would go away and it wouldn't give away any hints of weakness to the others.

------

Naruto walked into class smiling from ear to ear, he had a bowl of ramen for breakfast and the weather lifted his spirits a little. Sakura stood in front of one of the desk talking to a raven haired someone whom he had taken a great dislike towards. But, he shrugged it off.

"Hey Sakura Good Morning" Naruto said as he ran towards the girl.

"Oh, Hey Naruto." She said giving a small smile and turning her attention back towards Naruto.  
Naruto frowned at the boy, who looked at Naruto with a careless side glance he tired on more time to talk to Sakura.

"So how are you Sakura?" He asked but was only rewarded with a glance and told to not be rude when others talked. Naruto sighed and reluctantly sat next to Sasuke.

"I hate you." Naruto mumbled under his breath. Sasuke lowered his hands from his face and looked at the boy.

"Why because you're a moronic ninja" Sasuke said to the boy. Naruto jumped to his feet and grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, Behind Naruto where to students playing around. One of the boy bumped Naruto who fell forwards onto of Sasuke accidentally kissing the startled boy on the lips. For a second Naruto sat unmoving until he realized what had happened, He leapt to his feet shocked both boys stood staring shocked and blushing. Sasuke skin was so pale the red stood out, he gave a frown and stood to his feet. He gave Naruto a nasty glare and was ready to hit the boy.

The girls in the class began to curse Naruto and yell at him, Naruto grew angry and was ready to fight the boy if he made a move to attack.

A cloud of smoke erupted in the front of the class and in its mist stood the class Sensei Iruka. He stood with a clipboard and a smile, the classroom grew quite and everyone took a seat trying to act as normal as possible. Naruto sat looking down at his desk angry at the situation and how everyone acted so harshly it was like it was his fault. Naruto dazed off as Iruka began to sort up each student in a three member group.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino were placed into a group. Ino, Choji and Shikamaru were placed into another group. Naruto heard his name being called and his ears perked up.

"You Naruto will be placed in a group with Sakura and Sasuke as Team 7."

Naruto smile towards Sakura in his group quickly turned into a tiny frown when Sasuke name was mentioned. Iruka-sensei finished the pairing and the students were able to leave. Naruto stood to his feet and was ready to go home to plop down in his bed.

"Naruto" Iruka called to the boy she looked up at him.

"Yes, Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto shouted as he ran to the front of the class.

"Are things okay, you seem a bit down."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably he didn't want his hero to know that he was depressed and was ready to roll over and give up hope at his dreams.

"Well, uh, eh…" Naruto said but his stomach gave a harsh hungry growl, he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Iruka cocked his head to the side and gave a light smile.

"Well how about we talk over a few bowls of Ramen, eh?"

"You bet!" Naruto shouted out.

------

Naruto sat happily at the Noodle bar slurping down his bowl of ramen assorted vegetables and meats. He ate fiercely as if he hadn't eaten in day which was only a few hours ago. Iruka sat next to the boy blowing his bowl of noodles and eating slowly.

"Has everything been going fine"

For a moment the boy paused hoping he had asked the question, he ignored it but saw that Iruka had stopped eating and was now staring at him. He decided that answering him was the only we Iruka would leave him alone.

" Fine" He answered and continued to stuff his face hoping Iruka would ask no more questions.

"You know Naruto you can talk to me about anything."

"I'm fine." Naruto said in a slightly harsh tone, causing Iruka to feel as if Naruto wasn't being completely honest with him. Naruto felt the slight tension that was growing between them and stood to his feet and thanked Iruka for dinner and bid him a good night. He walked down the street towards his empty one room apartment knowing that Iruka could see through his fact act, a red ball bounced towards him hitting him in the ankle. Hex looked down at the red ball and picked up a little kid ran towards him and smiled at him for stopping the run away toy.

"Here you go." Naruto said as he held out the ball for the kid, who reached out to take the ball. But, to his displeasure the child's mother snatched the ball out of his hand and gave him a worried harsh look. Naruto dropped his head and turned off without a word, he hated the way the other treated him he has never done anything to anyone. Naruto felt the tears swelling in eyes. First he was ignored by the girl he likes then he kissed a boy by accident and then that women. He bit his lip and tired to hold it in until he got home. He continued down the street with the head down when he ran into Sasuke. He looked at the raven haired boy with tears swelling in his eyes. The boys looked at one another and looked away at the same time. They were still embarrassed that they to had accidentally shared a kiss with one another. Naruto was feeling the most shame knowing that deep down inside himself he had kind of liked the kiss.

"_Sasuke's lips were soft"_ Naruto thought to himself. He looked up and saw that the Raven haired boy had walked off without a word. He spun around to see the boy walk off with his hands in his pockets as if he had no care in the world. Naruto grabbed his head pulling his hair what was he thinking. Sasuke was a boy and he was a boy. Girls should like boys, and boys should like girls. Naruto dropped his hand down to his sides. He was confused he had never experienced something so wrong. Maybe it's just a phase he thought.

"_I mean it could be all in my mind…Although Sasuke was my first kiss"_

Naruto slowly walked home trying to push the awkward moment out of his mind, not knowing that the next day would be twice as hard to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sat impatiently in the classroom as he and his new teammates waited for their new sensei that, by the way, was four hours late. But, what really annoyed him was how Sakura hung all over Sasuke. Twirling her hair, blushing, and constantly agreeing with Sasuke when she disagreed before he said something.

"Girls are so stupid," he mumbled under his breath. Sakura frowned and stared at Naruto. 

"What's your problem?" she asked him, leaning towards him with a frown. Naruto stood to his feet and glared at her. He used his sexy ninjustsu.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun! I'm an airhead who does everything to please and impress you as long as you notice me!" He said in a girly voice twisting his body around.

"Why you!" Sakura shouted as she struck Naruto in the face. The boy stumbled backward into the teacher's desk, knocking it back with a harsh scratching noise. He grabbed his now throbbing cheek, glaring at the girl with a harsh stare. He wanted so badly to strike her back, but he knew Sasuke would jump in and defend her. Suddenly the classroom door slide open and in stepped a gray haired man with a mask on his face and only one of his eyes showing. There was a puff of smoke and Naruto turned back into himself.

"Good Morning Class." He said to the three students who stared blankly at the man.

"I'm your new Sensei!"

----- 

The three sat in a row on the roof of the school. Naruto sat in the middle and Sasuke and Sakura at the end of him. The gray haired man stood with an orange book in his right hand.

"My name is Kakashi and I will be you trainer from here on." He said in a mono toned voice. "Today since we don't have time to train, I would like each of you to tell me your names and why you want to be a ninja," Kakashi pointed to Sakura who gave a smile and blushed. 

"My name is Haruna Sakura, and I want to become a Konoichi because I want to prove to everyone female ninja can be great to." Sakura gave a big smile, she was hoping to impress Sasuke but he was indifferent in her quest to be a female ninja. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and rubbed his chin.

"That symbol, you must be an Uchiha." Sasuke opened up his eyes and gave a nod.

"Uchiha Sasuke, my motive to be converted into a ninja is so I can gain power and revenge my family." For a moment a small hint of anger could be seen in Sasuke eyes and as fast as it came to it was gone. 

"Interesting." Kakashi pointed at Naruto who was staring off in the distance.

"Uzamaki Naruto and I want to become a Ninja so I can grow up and become the next Hokage in order to gain respect from the villagers!"  
"What kind of ninja wears orange?" Kakashi thought to himself.

Sakura gave a snicker at Naruto, the thought of him becoming Hokage amused her.

"Hokage?" Sakura murmured. "You can barely surpass as a low level ninja. Your jutsu is half backed and your tactics tsh Don't get me started." 

Naruto's heart sunk at those words. He never expected one of his own teammates to attack him in such a way. His head dropped a little.

"One shouldn't point out another's flaws when they have a few themselves such as close range combat." Sasuke said, looking at Sakura. Kakashi was too busy reading his Echi Echi Paradise to care what the three were saying. Sakura's face turned red and she dropped her head knowing what she did was wrong.

"We'll look at the time" Kakashi said as he jumped to the ledge of the building. "I have things to do and people to see, but meet in the forest at 12noon three days from now." Kakashi gave a little wave and leapt ofd the side of the building, to another, and into the distance. The three students stood to their feet and began to head off. It was around dinner time and Naruto had lost all taste for food.  
------

Naruto was at the outskirts of the forest, laying there tired and hungry. He was much too depressed to get up. He began to drift back into his work when something hit him in the head, covering it with water. Naruto's eyes popped and his arms waved around in a state of confusion. In front of him were three boys who were pelting him with water balloons.

"HEY!" he shouted as he stood to his feet. "What the hell is your problem?" 

The boys began to laugh at Naruto, leaving the boy confused and speechless.

"What kind of freak ninja wears orange!" said a boy with goggles on his head.

"Are you looking to get killed on a mission?" One boy with an eye patch asked.

Naruto lunged towards the boy and grabbed him, but in a puff of smoke and in place of the boy was a tree trunk. The blond haired boy fell flat on his face, being pelted with even more water balloons, one after another. Naruto grabbed his nose which was now bleeding from the fall. His closed his eyes and tears began to flow from them. But, then the pelting stopped. He heard to screams and the two boys fell out of the tree. Naruto lifted his head with his hands to his nose and saw Sasuke holding one of the boys by the collar.

"If I ever catch you harassing my teammate again, I swear I will put you through hell and back!" Sasuke let go of the boy's collar and pushed him to the ground. The boys all turned and ran, hoping Sasuke wouldn't come after them. Sasuke dropped down towards Naruto and looked at the boy's face.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked the crying boy.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and for a moment he saw him and not the stuck up guy he thought he was. 

"Here.." Sasuke pulled off his white wrist cuff and moved Naruto's hand from his nose; he placed the white cloth against his nose and held it. Naruto stopped crying and his nose stopped bleeding because the blood began to rush to his cheeks. Naruto grew embarrassed and smacked Sasuke's hand away. He stood to his feet and took off down the streets.

"What was that about!" Naruto shouted to himself. "You so weak you could even fend of a few kids taunting you."

Naruto slammed the door behind him; he hadn't realized that he had run all the way home. He looked down at his hand and so that he was still holding Sasuke's arm band he had used to stop his nose from bleeding. Naruto was more confused then ever, wasn't Sasuke his rival, he was mister emotionless. 

But, back there and...

Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest, but his mind was in tangles. Why was Sasuke being so nice? Why was he helping him? Why was he feeling so weak? Why was he feeling this way towards another boy? Naruto slide down his door landing on the floor with a soft plop.

What was he to do?


End file.
